


"Love is like a Friendship caught on fire."

by Lost_Arrow



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Adam Levine - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blake Shelton - Freeform, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Arrow/pseuds/Lost_Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is struggling to get over his feelings for Blake. While Blake, finally confronts his growing feelings for Adam. Both live without knowing of each other’s love. When will they recognize their relationship was meant to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I apologize to my readers because I accidently deleted the original publication! However, I had all of my original writing on another document so this contains the same content. Enjoy!

Adam’s POV

 

          I sat at my piano, playing random chords that all sounded sad and depressing.  I looked around my room, where although it was just becoming dark out, the blinds were closed and my bed wasn’t made (as it has been for the last couple of days).  Then finally, I looked down at myself, wearing a pair of sweats and briefs that were beginning to slip off my thinning body. Getting up took a ridiculous amount of energy, and slowly, I trudged down the stairs and roamed around my house.

          I didn’t bother looking in the kitchen, because I knew there was scarcely any food, and there hasn’t been for some weeks.  I didn’t the energy to eat anymore. I barely had the energy to think about **_him_** _._

         Yes, Blake Shelton is the reason for my declining health state, as he is the reason for most of my actions and thoughts nowadays. It took me one year to realize I had fallen in love with him. I had fallen in love with a _straight_ and _married_ man who was also my best friend.  

         Once I had figured it out, I was so sick of myself. We had been such good friends and because of me we didn’t hang out anymore. Because I can’t look him in the eyes and pretend I don’t care too much for him. Of course, he doesn’t know that and he probably will never find out.

         Shaking my head, I tried to rid myself of those dark thoughts. _Just move on, Adam. Stop being such an idiot. And stop feeling sorry for yourself!_

         But how could I? After all my messed up relationships how can I deny that he is only true love I’ll ever know? And so as I made my way to my balcony, I stared at the stars and imagined a world where Blake and I could be together. And for the 3rd night in a row, I didn’t sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is struggling to get over his feelings for Blake. While Blake, finally confronts his growing feelings for Adam. Both live without knowing of each other’s love. When will they recognize their relationship was meant to be?

Adam’s POV

 

            The sound of my phone ringing inside brought running towards it. I would do anything to take my mind off him. As I reached it, I was ashamed that a short sprint like that caused me to gasp for air. I controlled my breathing, and then answered the phone before it would go to voicemail.

            “Hello, who’s this?” I asked, unsure who was calling, as I didn’t have time to check the ID.

            “It’s me ya’ dumbass! Heck, has it been so long you forgot my number?” Blake laughed on the other end.

            I nearly died at the sound of his voice. _No, no, no.  Just play it cool, Adam._ “Oh, um… Hey Blake. Sorry just didn’t have time to check who it was. What’s up?” _So, kind of successful at the cool act right?_

            “No problem, man. It’s been so long! I just got back to LA. When are we hanging out? I miss my drinking buddy!”

            “Uhhh so sorry man, but I’m sick!” I coughed out, trying to sound hoarse. “But when I get better though, because I miss you too!” I said, finally saying one thing that was true.

            “Oh no! Ya’ need me to come over just to check up on you and-“

            “No!” I yelled, interrupting whatever he was about to say next. “Um, I wouldn’t want- cough- you to get what I have.”

            “Alright, man. You lemme know when you’re feeling better so we can hang out! Feel better buddy! Love ya’!”

            “Thanks man. Bye” I hung up the phone then whispered, “I love you too.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is struggling to get over his feelings for Blake. While Blake, finally confronts his growing feelings for Adam. Both live without knowing of each other’s love. When will they recognize their relationship was meant to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, still catching up on the chapters. Sorry for the mishap!

Blake’s POV

 

            _Something wasn’t right. Adam sounded off._ I reviewed the conversation we had a few days ago. _I didn’t say anything that bad. Maybe he just doesn’t like me anymore?_ I immediately dispelled the horrible thought. But, as usual, I couldn’t get him off my mind. I halfhearted drank my special coffee, and tried to figure out what to do. _It wasn’t just that phone call, ever since season 4 Adam had been acting different. He had blown me off more and more, we hardly ever hung out._ Finally, I decided to go see him, just to check up on him I told myself. However, I knew, deep down, that it was cause I wouldn’t be able to survive much longer without seeing him.       

            The drive over to his house was quick. I was totally confident with my decision until I reached his door. _What if he really doesn’t like me anymore? What then_? Finally, I decided I couldn’t stand not knowing anymore and I rang the doorbell. 

            For a while, nothing moved. I turned away and assumed he wasn’t home or just didn’t want to see me. Until, I heard the door open.

            I turned around to see the friend I haven’t seen in so long, and as I laid my eyes on him for the first time in a long time, I hardly recognized him. At first I hoped that the always smiling, cocky, and incredibly handsome rock star I knew was replaced by this shell of a man that was a stranger to me. But when I heard his voice, my hopes were swept away.

            “Hey.” Adam said dully.

            Still shocked, I examined Adam closer. His usually skintight jeans now hung off of his waist; I could see the belt on its last hole. His usually fitted shirt loosely engulfed his torso. His usually shining skin was whiter than a ghost’s. And his usual cheerful eyes were dull, with purple bags that resembled bruises underneath them.

            “Adam! Are you alright, man?” I asked with concern.

            “I’m fine. I just had the flu. No biggie.” He replied.

            No. The flu couldn’t do that to a person. What had happened to my best friend? I moved to give him a hug and his fragile body stiffened at my touch. I could feel his bones pressing against his skin. “It’s good to see you buddy.” I whispered with as much affection as I had for the man. Then, I pulled away and began to move inside. “Now thanks for inviting me in and let’s catch up ya’ dickhead. “ I announced, trying to find our old friendship. However, the smile I saw on Adam’s face was the exact opposite of the pained look I saw in his eyes.           

After an hour of Adam and I talking about nothing, I asked to go to the restroom. Naturally, he said yes and waved vaguely in the direction, although I already knew where to go. However, after passing the bathroom in the hall I headed upstairs to his room. One look inside confirmed my suspicions of a more serious illness plaguing Adam that was worse than the flu. His room had clothes strewn across the floor and even some in the trash. I pick up some sweats up and saw the drawstrings tied as tightly as they could be. A belt lay across a table with a nail and a hammer next to it. I could see Ada, was trying to make a new hole. With another look I saw the closed blinds, the unmade bed, and my worries grew. Gradually, I made my way downstairs to where Adam was waiting for me. Quietly, I peaked into the living room and saw him slumped over on the couch, sitting with his face in his hands, and shaking. I cleared my throat before entering so not to spook him, causing him to jump and glance up at me.

            “Wanna go out to eat?” I asked. I saw him about to open his mouth and respond and added, “I won’t take no for an answer.”

I watched as he reluctantly stood up and replied, “Alright, let’s go.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is struggling to get over his feelings for Blake. While Blake, finally confronts his growing feelings for Adam. Both live without knowing of each other’s love. When will they recognize their relationship was meant to be?

Adam’s POV

           

            Blake got us take out, and then proceeded to drive me out of the city.  Anytime I asked him where we were going he responded with a “Wait and see” or a “Have patience”.  Other than that, conversation in the car was pretty awkward.  He asked how the new album was coming along, I asked how things were in Oklahoma, and we both gave boring, noncommittal answers.  I tried to turn on the radio, but after hearing Maroon 5 on one station, Blake on another, and some Spanish song neither of us could understand on yet another, I settled for an uncomfortable silence as I waited for Blake’s mystery destination. And waited. And waited.

            Finally, Blake turned the car down an uphill, dirt road. Curious, I craned my neck to see where were headed. Once the trees cleared, I found myself looking at the most beautiful scene I could ever imagine. Blake had brought me to a small cliff that was decorated with beautiful flowers and plants and overlooking the Pacific. He stopped the car and looked at me expectantly. Still avoiding his gaze, I slowly opened my door and walked to the edge of the cliff. Taking a deep breath, I breathed in the sea air. I looked down, and backed away when I realized the dizzying height at which we were.

            “I hope you’re not planning on jumping.” I heard Blake say behind me. I tried to find the joking tone his voice but I couldn’t. _He honestly thinks I’m suicidal._

            “That wasn’t funny, Blake. What are you talking about?” I asked, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

            “Oh, come on Adam. We’ve been buds for how long? And you don’t think I notice something’s wrong with you? It’s started a while ago. I mean, we hardly ever hang out; you always blow me off! Then, I come back from Oklahoma and look at ya’! You look like you’ve lost 20 pounds and you haven’t had a good nights sleep in weeks! You think that I’m going to to let you keep living like this then you’re wrong! Don’t you realize that other people care about ya’? Don’t you realize that others are worried? Can you stop hurtin’ yourself for one second and realize how you’re hurting others, me included?” Blake seemed out of breath by the end of his speech. His face was red with anger, yet his eyes seemed to be watering with tears.

            I was speechless.  I looked at Blake. And for the first time in a while I looked him straight in the eyes. _How dare he talk to me about hurting others? Isn’t that his life’s purpose? He leads you on, lets you fall in love with him, and then stops. He just leaves it at ‘buds’. After all the time we spent together and all the feelings I had for him we were just ‘buds’. He’s allowed to drink himself into oblivion, call me to come get him, but I can’t miss a few meals or a few nights of sleep?_ I felt my fury rising and soon I was shaking with anger.

            “Fuck you, Blake.” I said, trying to push past him and walk back down the road we came.

            “Oh no Adam, I’m not having any of that! You get your ass back here and tell me what the heck is going on with you?”

            Blake pulled me back by my shirt and lightly shoved me away from the road. However, my frail body flew at his touch and I landed-hard-on the rocky ground. I shuddered at the pain I felt throughout my body. Then, when my head violently fell back towards the ground, I gasped and slumped down, as it became the only thing I could think about. My last aware thought as I drifted unconscious was (of course), _Blake._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is struggling to get over his feelings for Blake. While Blake, finally confronts his growing feelings for Adam. Both live without knowing of each other’s love. When will they recognize their relationship was meant to be?

Blake’s POV

 

            My heart fell as I watched Adam crash to the ground.  _No!_ I ran towards him and picked his limp form off the ground. Quickly, I felt for his pulse and thanked the Lord when I found it. I sprinted back to the car and gently laid Adam across the back seat. Soon, I was speeding back down the road we came and towards the nearest town. I don’t know when the tears began to fall, but I couldn’t stop them.

“Adam, I didn’t mean too… I just wanted to talk; we needed to talk. Stay with me Adam. I need you… I love you.” And with that simple statement something in my mind just clicked.

Finally, I saw the sign alerting me we were approaching a town. It was a small town, which reminded me a lot of Tishomingo. After a short drive on the main avenue, I saw a faded red cross sign that signified a medical center and rushed Adam towards it. Once inside, I demanded attention.

            “I need a doctor! My friend’s unconscious and he needs help!” I shouted, looking around the small area. At once, an older woman hustled out of the back and directed me to the patient area. She began to interrogate me about Adam’s condition and since the town was so small, I wasn’t surprised that she didn’t immediately recognize his name.  Once she finished, she kicked me out of the room and began addressing his wounds.

            I had been sitting in the lobby for hours it seemed. And during that time I was able to think. In this small town, staring at pastel walls, I could finally just think. _I love Adam Levine._ It didn’t come as a surprise; it came as a revelation. Finally something made sense to me. As bad it might sound, I was relieved my marriage was ending. (Originally, that’s what I had come to talk to Adam about and get some advice, but then other issues took precedent). After trying to make it work for months, Miranda had filed the divorce papers a week ago. It was bound to hit the news in a few days. She said I was too distant and that our love had faded. And now, I knew it had just shifted towards another person. _But what about Adam? Will he be able to even look at me after what I had done to him?_ The doctor came in, interrupting my thoughts.

            “Your friend is going to be okay. He suffered from a minor head injury and there are many bruises around his body. These should all heal eventually, however, there are some other issues concerning him right now.” She stated.

            “Wha- What are they?” I asked worriedly. _Please tell me he’s all right._

            “Based on his height and age, he is dangerously underweight. A few of his body functions are slowing down due to lack of nutrition and rest. Most of the injuries he received wouldn’t be so bad if he was at a healthier state.”

            “I understand.” _Adam, why did you do this to yourself?_

            “So, he will stay here for a few days and then he can return home but must be on extreme bed rest. Otherwise, his health state will continue to decline. Right now he is sleeping as a result of the drugs I gave him because his body desperately needed the rest to recuperate. However, you can see him.”

            I thanked the doctor and she led me to the room he was him. She checked a few of the readings some machine gave her, and then left to give us privacy. I pulled up a chair next to his bed and grasped his hand lightly, careful not to wake him. Gently, I rubbed his cold hands with mine, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

            “Adam, it’s going to be okay. I’m sorry I’ve been so blind and stupid, but just know that I love you. I love you, Adam. And I will be here for you forever. And even if you hate me after this and don’t want me to be there I will always watch over you. It’s going to be okay, Adam. I love you so much.” I pleaded with him to heal and get better. After that, I broke down and kissed his forehead. With fresh tears streaming down my cheek, I fell asleep holding his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This is the new chapter that was originally going to be posted. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is struggling to get over his feelings for Blake. While Blake, finally confronts his growing feelings for Adam. Both live without knowing of each other’s love. When will they recognize their relationship was meant to be?

Adam’s POV

           

            I opened my eyes and looked around. _Where I am?_ It appeared to be some sort of hospital. Anxiously, I tried to remember what had happened and when I did I cringed _. Blake_. I felt someone holding my hand and saw Blake there, asleep. He looked a mess. He had tear tracks running down his face and an exhausted look about him. _No._ The pain of my wounds were minimal compared to the pain I felt when I saw his tears. _It’s my fault. He was just trying to be a good friend; he only wanted to help me. I’m the one that fell in love with him and therefore can’t stand to be around him because it hurts so much to control. It’s my fault._

            Even knowing he couldn’t hear me I whispered, “I’m sorry. For ruining our friendship. I’m so sorry.” Soon after an old woman came in who appeared to be a doctor. She began to explain the extent of my wounds and my general state of health. I nodded along and pretended to care. Meanwhile, my thoughts were elsewhere. _I’m a poison to him. I ruined our friendship by falling in love, and when he tries to fix it, I ruin it more by giving him this guilt_. I assume the tears were out of guilt. What else could they be? _I would rather stay away from him than pretend not to love him, but if he still wants me near him, I’ll be the best friend a man could be. I can do that for him._

The doctor left and Blake’s eyes slowly opened. We stared at each other for a while until we both opened our mouths to speak.

            “I’m sorry.” We both said simultaneously. I looked at him in surprise and shook my head.

            “For what, pushing me? Don’t be, you were right, I should’ve just talked to you. I deserved it.” I said, trying to ease his guilt.

            “No, not for pushing you, though I probably should apologize for that while I’m at it. I’m sorry for being such a bad friend.  You’ve been there for me so many times but when you needed me, I wasn’t there. I’m sorry, Adam. From now on, I’ll always be here for you.”

            Blake spoke so seriously. I wondered what had changed. This wasn’t his usual joking manner. I was deep in thought and about to question him about it when the same doctor came in with a tray full of delicious looking food.

            “Now, I want everything on this plate cleared and I may be bringing you another one. If you don’t I’ll have to pump it through your stomach. That means needles! Do you understand, young man?” She asked sternly. She was obviously not going to budge on that point. She turned to Blake and spoke to him using the same tone, “He needs to eat all of this, okay? It’s the only way he can get better.” Once Blake nodded she left. He turned to me and gestured to the food expectantly.

            “What’s with her?” I asked.

            “I dunno. She told me she’s been running this place for 20 years and not once had a patient die on her when there was something she could do about it. It’s a small office with only a few rooms but most of the residents of nearby towns come here if they need medical attention. I guess she takes her job very seriously. Now eat.” He commanded.

            I grimaced at the food and although it looked delicious, I really just didn’t feel like eating it. But taking the doctor’s threat seriously I took a small bite of the food, cringing as I swallowed. Under Blake’s intense stare and at a painstakingly slow pace, I eventually cleared the tray.

 

Blake’s POV

           

            I watched closely as Adam slowly swallowed the food in front of him. The fact that that little amount food was hard for him to eat was scary to me. _Why did he do this to himself? Oh no, remember what happened last time you asked him that._ I tried to think of how and why Adam could get to the state he was but the answer eluded me. _I will have to ask him eventually. So I can prevent it in the future._

Which brought me to my other question. What was Adam apologizing for earlier? I was the one who physically hurt him, albeit on accident. I was the one who left him when he needed me. I was the one who didn’t realize I loved him. _I can’t tell him, it will just scare him off. I just need to be there for him._

Adam finished his food, pushed his tray away, and moaned. “Ugh, I think I’m going to throw up.” He complained.

            “Adam, that was hardly a full serving. How could it fill you?” I inquired, trying to keep my tone light.

            “I don’t- I don’t know. It’s just… You know… I’ve been so busy and…” Adam stuttered out. I could tell he was lying. _Just say what’s on your mind. I will still love you._

            Instead of calling him out on it and creating more tension, I accepted it. “I know; it’s okay. You’ll get better.” Once he heard my words, his head fell to his hands and he slowly began to shake. “Adam. Adam, look at me.” Once he did I could see his red-rimmed eyes and a single tear rolling down his face. “No, no, it’s okay, Adam. I got you.  I’m here for you.” I reached up and wiped the tear away and held him in my arms. We stayed there for a while until he finally pulled away and took a deep breath.

            “Let’s change the subject.” He pleaded.

            “Okay. Why were you trying to apologize earlier?” I asked, needing an answer. He froze at my words and didn’t respond. “Adam. You can talk to me.” Slowly he turned to face me but kept his head down, almost as if he were ashamed.

            “That’s not a better subject.” He said cautiously.

            “Adam. I need to know.” I replied, my eyes begging for an answer.

             Without looking me in the eye, he responded. “B-Because I ruined us. Our friendship, our special bond. I’m the one who screwed it up.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

            “What are you talking about?” I asked, seriously confused.

            “Blake, you know all those times I blew you off before? When I would make up some lame excuse to not hang out with you? It wasn’t because I didn’t want to, it was because... I-I wanted to too much.” He managed to stutter out.

            “I don’t understand.” I tried to decipher what Adam meant. _If he wanted to hang out so bad why didn’t he just tell me? I would always say yes._

            The beeps on Adam’s heart rate machine were increasing rapidly. Looking at him, he seemed so conflicted. “Adam, just tell me what you want to say. It won’t change how I feel about you.” I said, hoping not to give away too much, but hoping I said the right thing so Adam would open up to me.

            Apparently not. Adam began to tear off the tubes and wires attached to him and he jumped out of his bed. He managed to whisper a shaky apology before rushing out of the room in his hospital gown. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading! I feel bad because I feel like people who were reading this story before I accidentally deleted it don't know it still exists :( Anyways, hope you enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is struggling to get over his feelings for Blake. While Blake, finally confronts his growing feelings for Adam. Both live without knowing of each other’s love. When will they recognize their relationship was meant to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened with the indenting on this one, but it's a little messed up. Sorry! Anyway, please enjoy!

Adam’s POV

           

            _Adam, did you seriously just walk away from him again?_ _Why can’t you just let him talk to you?_ _Do you even have an answer for that?_   But I couldn’t take it. _You’re such an idiot. Now is your chance to confess to him that you love him and you’re completely screwing it up._ _Go back there and sweep him off his feet!_   Instead, I continued walking out the door of the small hospital. Once outside, I breathed in the fresh air and briefly glanced around the tiny town. There were a few people walking around but other than that, the small town was quiet. However, it wasn’t a deserted kind of quiet it was a peaceful, almost content silence. _It seems like another world, where people don’t beg me for autographs and paparazzi don’t follow me everywhere._ Was it even part of the world where Blake and I couldn’t be together? I made my way to where the fewest amount of people seemed to be. It was a small fountain that was surrounded by trees and flowers. Exhausted, I sat on a nearby bench and slumped down. My entire body was sore and my head was pounding. I grimaced when I saw the bruises all over my body. They were fresh, black and blue marks and cuts discoloring my usually pale skin. My head fell to my hands, unable to stay up anymore, and I squeezed it, trying to stop the headache with pure force. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? Just tell him Adam… You can’t keep living like this. You’re slowly killing yourself. Blake was right. Even though he may not feel that way about you, others do. What about your band mates? What about your family? Contrary to what you think, people do care about you._  After a few minutes, I heard Blake approaching me from behind.

            “Adam… The doctor wants you back in-“ He began speaking cautiously, and slowly as if making sure I wouldn’t bolt out him once again _. I don’t blame him._

            “Blake…” I interrupted. I turned around and saw him standing there hesitantly, concern written on his face and my resolve to speak the truth firmed. My heart had finally reached its capacity and my love for him began to overflow; I couldn’t keep it to myself any longer. Finally, I met his blue eyes and held his gaze for longer than I have in the entire year. “I love you.” I saw his shocked face and continued in a rush. “I know we do this stupid ‘bromance’ thing on camera and I think that’s why it took me so long to acknowledge it, but I’ve been carrying it around for the past year. I avoided you so much because I couldn’t stand to be around you and pretend to just be your ‘bud’.  I could hardly have a conversation with you because of my feelings for you. I couldn’t eat because I was so depressed we weren’t together. I couldn’t sleep because I was too busy thinking about you. I care too much for you, Blake. I’m sorry because I know this ruins what’s left of our friendship but I can’t pretend anymore. And I know you’re married and obviously-“

            “Adam.” Blake cut my rambling off by just saying my name. I could feel my tears come as I dropped my head in shame. _Some friend you are. You obviously just screwed up your already screwed up relationship with him forever now. He probably wants nothing to do with you now._  I began to back away, just needing to get away from all of it, until… He grabbed my hand. Not in a ‘ _you better keep your ass right here’_ way but in a tender, loving way. I looked up at him, stunned, with my mouth agape, but all I could see was a look of sheer determination in his eyes. _What is he doing?_ He pulled me closer to him, until I could feel his breath against my forehead. _No, no this is way too close._ I could feel my hands begin to shake and my knees grew weaker. _Control yourself, Adam. Unless…_ Then, in the most loving way possible, he leaned down and tilted my chin to up to his. Inches away from kissing me, he whispered, “I love you too, ya’ dumbass.” Our lips met for the first time and I could feel all the love in the world radiating from that single kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, and he returned the favor by holding me tighter against his body.

After what seemed like a lifetime, we both pulled away. I rested my head against his chest while we both controlled our breathing before I glanced up. We looked at each other, both stunned, and for the first time in a long time, I smiled. Not for a photo shoot or a TV show, but because I was truly happy. He smiled back and interlaced his fingers with mine.

“Come on, let’s get back inside, there’s still things that need to be taken care of, mainly you.” He said with a gentle smile.

“That’s easy,” I responded, “Now that I have you.” I added on.

Blake looked at me sadly. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize it. I’m sorry you had to go through this.” He said with a pained look at my tiny body. My heart ached knowing I hurt him, and I regretted every meal and nights sleep I missed. “Can you ever forgive me?” He asked.

“Blake.” I grasped both of his hands and faced him so he could tell I meant every word I was about to say. “It doesn’t matter how long it took you or what I did to myself. What matters now is that we both know the truth. Of course I can forgive you; I love you.” Then, curious, I asked, “When did you realize it by the way?”

“After what happened on the cliff, when I was driving you towards the nearest town, I began to talk to you. I begged you to stay alive. It was then I realized that I couldn’t live without you. And it was then I realized that the reason I needed you so much was because I loved you.”

I could feel tears, happy tears, forming in my eyes after I heard those heartfelt words come out of his mouth. I’ve been waiting to hear them for too long. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were shimmering as well. We both smiled through our tears and I opened my arms to embrace him. He opened his arms in return and enveloped my small frame with his. We held each other for a long time, enjoying the warmth and security of the hug, before we let go.

And together, we walked hand in hand back towards the small hospital, back towards where I can finally get better and move forward with my life, with Blake by my side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took longer but I was a little nervous about this one. So this is not the last chapter, I'm planning to write a little epilogue after this to end it. I hope you've enjoy it! Please comment :)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I said it was going to be a short one so don't hate me :) Hopefully, this ties off all looses ends and completes the fic for you all.

Adam’s POV

 

      One year had passed, and Blake and I were back at the cliff where it had all started. Forgetting the bad memories we had there, we decided to create new ones. So here we were, just another happy couple picnicking near the beach. And as I lay on my blanket, I reflected on how my life has been for the past year. Coming out had been challenging, yet simple at the same time. The news of Blake and Miranda’s divorce was expected (as sources had been telling the media for months they were struggling). Once the news blew over, our interviews and statements began.

      Blake and I loved each other. So when Blake and I announced the news of our relationship, we told people that and gave them no room to question “Why” or “How”. We had our supporters and we had our critics but none of that mattered to us. We were both finally happy.

            “What are you thinking?” Blake asked, his voice interrupting my thoughts. 

            “Huh? Oh, nothing…” I replied.

            “Aw, come on, babe. Just tell me.” He pleaded.

            “Well…” I began, “I was thinking about how crazy our lives have been and how it feels to be with you. When I’m with you, I feel this emotion and at first I didn’t know what it was but now, I realize that I feel just… so… _happy._ I’ve never felt like that with someone before.” I finished, not sure if I was making any sense.

            But as I looked over to the man lying beside me I knew he understood. Blake smiled and moved the picnic basket out of the way as he leaned in to give me a peck on the lips. Rather quickly, the kiss became more passionate and I ended up lying on top of him breathing heavily.

            “Oh my, you’re squishing me! I can hardly breathe!” He joked, poking fun at the fact that I had finally returned to a healthy weight.

            I laughed and rolled over, sitting up to enjoy the view. “It really is beautiful.” I said earnestly.

            He sat up as well and replied in the same earnest tone, “Yes, so incredibly beautiful.”

      I looked over at him to see that he had been staring at me the entire time. I smiled and he intertwined his fingers with mine. Together we gazed into the horizon, enjoying the wind through our hair and the final rays of sun on our skin as it began to set. I leaned my head to rest on his shoulder and sighed happily at the comfort it brought. Being with him felt so natural; I finally felt like me. _Why don’t we just stay here forever?_

      And we could, because ours is a love so strong, it will last an eternity.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I really didn't expect so much love from you guys when I first began to post. I loved writing this story and I love that it got a good response. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
